


The Story of Us

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: AU, Childhood Friends, Completely AU, M/M, different timeline, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a different universe, Robert and Aaron met as children and grew up together. This is a series of snapshots into their lives at different ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Us

They were five when they first remembered meeting. It was at school; Aaron had toy cars and Robert plopped himself next to him and started playing with him. His first words were,  
“My name is Robert Jacob Sugden and I am five and 4 months. What’s your name?”  
Aaron told him his name and they played with the cars quietly until Robert’s mum came to collect him. He stood up and told Aaron he liked his cars and he liked him. Aaron grinned at him and pressed a small white car into his hand,  
“I can be your friend if you like?”  
Robert stared down at the car and nodded,  
“Best friends. See you tomorrow Aaron.”  
He came in to class the next day with a black toy car and he pressed the car into Aaron’s hand and grinned,  
“Do you want to play at my house? My mum said you can.”  
Aaron could only grin and nod his head. They were friends from that moment on.

When they were six they had their first sleepover. They had their blankets and pillows laid out in Robert’s living room and they were so excited they didn’t get to sleep until gone midnight. They pulled the duvet over themselves and held the torch between their hands as they giggled and talked about their toys and how they would be friends forever. When Aaron went home the following morning and couldn’t stop talking about how much he loved staying at Rob’s house. When they got back to school on Monday they were thick as thieves. Regular sleepover’s started then, taking turns to host them they always went late into the night and they always ended up falling asleep under one blanket; wrapped up and holding a torch between them.

“It’s just a tiny cut Aaron stop being so weak.”  
“I’m not weak!”  
Robert rolled his eyes and carried on looking at Aaron’s hand,  
“Ah that hurts.”  
“Aaron stop moving.”  
“Stop hurting me then!”  
Robert looked at him and picked up the penknife they’d been using to scratch at the boards in the barn. He cut his own hand,  
“Robert stop!”  
“No look, see?”  
He showed him the cut,  
“Now we can be blood brothers.”  
He grabbed Aaron’s hand and pressed their palms together,  
“See? This way we’ll always be together.”  
Aaron looked down at the hands and grinned,  
“Cool.”  
Robert laughed,  
“Yeah…cool.”

Their first fight was when they were nine. They had been sitting in the park after school and Robert had been showing off to a group of girls that were hanging around. Aaron had lost interest and had walked away only to have Robert run after him,  
“Aaron. Hold up!”  
He grabbed Aaron’s arm to turn him around only to have Aaron swing round and push him down,  
“Go back to your new friends.”  
Robert looked up in surprise,  
“Aaron you’re my friend.”  
Aaron didn’t say anything and Robert jumped to his feet,  
“Fine. Don’t wanna be your friend anyway. You’re boring.”  
“Fine.”  
“FINE!”  
Aaron had folded his arms and walked away; leaving a shocked Robert in the park.

At age 11 Robert’s life changed when he met Andy. Aaron started to feel pushed out and he resented him for it. For the first time in five years he didn’t get to sleep next to Robert on a Friday night. He couldn’t figure out why it bothered him so much.   
“He’s like my brother Aaron but you’re still my best friend. You’re still the only one I wanna hang out with.”  
“Then why can’t we? Why can’t you get rid of him?”  
“Aaron…he’s my brother.”  
“But I want to be your brother.”  
Robert took his hand,  
“You’re my best brother. Always. But there’s Andy now.”  
Aaron looked down at their hands and squeezed Robert’s for a second before breaking away,  
“I don’t want you to sleep round anymore.”  
He didn’t look back as he walked away. He went straight home and straight upstairs where he collapsed onto the bed and promptly burst into tears.

It was when they were 15 that Robert saw Aaron differently. He had been noticing girls for sure, in fact there were a couple that he had already had a few dalliances with behind the bike shed at school. Aaron showed no interest. He would keep watch for teachers or other students and then smile at Robert when he came back round the corner; the girl in question having left already. Robert would throw his arm around Aaron’s shoulder and lean in to tell him all the details. He didn’t know why he wanted Aaron to be jealous but he did; he just couldn’t figure out if he wanted him to be jealous that he hooked up with a girl or if the girl hooked up with him.   
He didn’t think about other boys. He wasn’t like that. He didn’t look at the boys on the football team and think about them in the way he thought about the girls that watched him play. And he didn’t feel the way about the girls he hooked up with in the same way he felt about Aaron. He liked the girls, he had a great time with them but there was always the want to leave and find his friend. He wanted to be around the boy all the time. He knew the rumours, the things that people said about him, saying he was gay. He shouldn’t be allowed into the changing rooms for fear he’d watch the boys. Aaron ignored them all, told Robert to do the same. He shrugged it off and said he didn’t care. Robert cared. Robert would glare at the boys laughing at him; he’d clench his jaw at the comments and have to take a breath to keep from lashing out. Aaron would roll his eyes and tell him not to worry, if he didn’t care why would Robert? Robert couldn’t answer. The sleepovers resumed very quickly; even if a few involved Andy as well. One particular sleepover however, Aaron had fallen asleep first and Robert was awake watching him. He didn’t know what he was doing, he moved closer and put his arm around the boy; resting his head on the pillow and stroking Aaron’s back with his fingertips. He leant in slowly and watched Aaron’s sleeping face before whispering,  
“I love you Aaron.”  
Aaron didn’t reply and Robert closed his eyes; falling asleep with his arms around his best friend.

“I’m gay.”  
“I know.”  
Those two words made tears spring to Aaron’s eyes. He had been so scared to tell him; of all of them, it was Robert that scared him the most. He didn’t want him to look at him in the same way the boys at school did. After he almost kissed Adam he was a mess, too terrified to be able to deal with it, but too terrified to do it alone. He was 17. He told Robert and was ready to run. Was ready to laugh it off and say he was kidding. He wasn’t ready for Robert to take his hand; to squeeze it and smile gently before saying he already knew.  
“H-how? How did you-?”  
“I’m your best friend, idiot.”  
He smiled at him,  
“I know everything there is to know about you.”  
Aaron flicked his eyes over Robert’s face,  
“No you don’t.”  
Robert frowned,  
“Course I do. I know everything. I’m a Livesy expert.”  
Aaron swallowed and nodded,  
“Yeah. And I’m a Sugden specialist.”  
Robert grinned; that grin that had been making Aaron’s head hurt for the last few years.  
“See?”  
He picked up Aaron’s hand and opened it to look at his palm; running his finger tip over the scar before pressing his own palm to it,  
“Always together. I promise.”  
Aaron swallowed,  
“I love you Rob.”  
“I love you Aaron.”  
Aaron let himself be pulled into a hug; holding Robert tightly for a long minute before breaking away,  
“Thanks. For being cool with it.”  
Robert smiled at him and cupped the back of his neck,  
“Thanks for telling me.”  
When they were 18 they stayed up until 2am, drinking their way through the 12 pack of beers Robert had turned up with. Aaron grabbed the blankets and made them a bed on the floor, just like old times he’d said with a slightly drunken smile. They collapsed against each other; laughing as they reminisced about their childhood sleepovers.   
“Remember-remember when we built that fort?”  
“It had a tunnel.”  
Robert laughed,  
“Oh yeah…out of your mums old couch cushions.”  
Aaron chuckled and drained his beer,  
“That thing was awesome.”  
He belched and threw the can into the corner,  
“That was sexy.”  
Aaron scoffed,  
“I am sexy.”  
“Yeah you are.”  
Aaron looked at him for a moment then grinned,  
“You are too.”  
Robert shook his head,  
“I’m serious.”  
Aaron laughed then looked around,  
“Rob…stop it.”  
Robert turned his head; making him look at him. He pressed his hand to Aaron’s face and stroked his cheek gently with his thumb,  
“Do you want me to?”  
Aaron shook his head slightly and Robert leant in,  
“What are you doing?”  
Robert glanced down at his lips,  
“I just want to see something.”  
Aaron swallowed and lifted his hands to grip Robert’s arms. Robert flicked his tongue out to wet his lips,  
“Can I?”  
Aaron nodded; his eyes falling shut as Robert pressed their lips together. The kiss was brief, a bare graze of two lips before Robert pulled away slightly,  
“Aaron…”  
Aaron lifted his hand and cupped Robert’s head; pulling him in and kissing him again. 

“Talk to me.”  
Aaron looked over at Robert as they lay side by side. It was two days before Aaron’s 19th birthday. Robert slipped his hand into Aarons and squeezed it,  
“Talk to me Aaron.”  
“I’m scared-nervous…nervous I mean.”  
Robert nodded and looked back at the ceiling,  
“Me too.”  
Aaron swallowed,  
“We don’t have to do this.”  
Robert looked over at him,  
“You don’t want to?”  
“I want to…more than anything I want to.”  
Aaron looked at him,  
“I want you…to be my first.”  
Robert rolled on to his side and ran his fingers along Aaron’s arm,  
“Do it together right? Dynamic duo.”  
Aaron swallowed and nodded before leaning in and kissing Robert gently,  
“You’re my best friend…”  
“I know.”  
Aaron grinned,  
“Just remember that if it’s not as good as you hoped.”  
Robert chuckled,  
“It’ll be great.”  
Aaron let out a long breath and kissed him again,  
“So…see you on the other side?”  
Robert stroked his cheek,  
“See you then.”  
The two men looked at each other for a moment before leaning in to kiss; Robert taking the lead and rolling them over to settle between Aaron’s legs as he kissed him more deeply.

“Robert please. Please don’t go.”  
“I’m sorry Aaron. I’m so sorry I never meant for this to happen. I never meant for any of it.”  
Aaron clung to the man’s arms,  
“You promised me. You promised me we’d always be together.”  
Tears streaked down Robert’s face,  
“He’s dead Aaron. And it’s my fault…I have to go.”  
“No…no no no we can fix this please. Please don’t leave me here. Robert…”  
He cupped Robert’s face,  
“I love you. I love you. Please…please stay with me, I’ll protect you. I’ll protect you.”  
“You can’t. You can’t fix this Aaron. I have to go.”  
Aaron shook his head as he sobbed,  
“Please.”  
Robert pulled him in and kissed him,  
“I’m sorry.”  
He moved away and climbed into the car,  
“I’m sorry.”  
The car made it halfway down the road before Aaron fell to his knees. Robert drove until he was out of the village then pulled over where he clambered out of the car and fell to all fours; retching and throwing up on the grass beside the road. He was mere hours from his 20th birthday.

Aaron drained his beer and put the glass down. His 23rd birthday was another in the list he wanted to forget. He looked down at his hands and traced his fingers over the scar on his palm. He was about to order another beer when he felt the presence behind him. He was about to turn around and tell the person to back off when he heard the voice,  
“Miss me?”  
The words made the room freeze; he turned slowly and almost fell from the seat at the sight of Robert,  
“R-Rob?”  
Robert grinned at him, that grin that made his heart break and filled him with unbelievable joy at the same time.   
“What’s the matter Livesy? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”  
Aaron grabbed him; his hands feeling every inch they could, making sure he was real, he was there. He cupped his face,  
“You’re here.”  
Robert gripped his arms,  
“I couldn’t let my best friend celebrate another birthday alone now could I?”  
Aaron pursed his lips and let go of him; punching his arm hard,  
“Where the hell have you been?”  
“OW!”   
Robert rubbed his arm,  
“What kind of welcome is that?”  
“Three years Robert? Three years? What kind of friend does that?”  
Robert held his hands up,  
“I made a mistake when I left. Believe me I know. I’m sorry…I’m sorry Aaron.”  
Aaron rubbed his face and shook his head,  
“Aaron love?”  
He turned and looked at Chas,  
“What?”  
Chas glanced around,  
“Why don’t you guys go out back?”  
Aaron nodded and moved past Robert, leading him into the back room,  
“Look Aaron-“  
“Are you back? For good?”  
Robert nodded,  
“Yeah…I’m not going anywhere.”  
Aaron nodded,  
“So what…you’re married? Engaged?”  
“Single…pretty much.”  
“Pretty much?”  
Robert stepped closer,  
“Depends on whether or not you can forgive me.”  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
“Have to forgive you don’t I? You’re my best friend. I’m pissed as hell at you though.”  
Robert swallowed,  
“I meant it when I said I loved you. You know that don’t you?”  
Aaron rubbed his face again,  
“You’re a real arsehole for leaving.”  
“I came back.”  
Aaron chewed his lip for a moment and looked away,  
“Damn it Aaron I-“  
He was cut off as Aaron grabbed him and kissed him; wrapping an arm around his neck before pulling away and brushing their noses together,  
“Don’t ever leave me again.”  
Robert gripped him,  
“I won’t. I swear.”  
He pulled away and took Aaron’s hand, pressing their palms together,  
“Together forever remember?”  
Aaron sighed,  
“You’re a pain in my arse Robert Sugden.”  
He looked at him for a moment,  
“Promise me again.”  
Robert stepped closer and cupped his face,  
“I promise.”  
He leant in and kissed him gently,  
“So am I forgiven?”  
Aaron looked at him for a long moment,  
“I forgave you a long time ago.”  
Robert pulled him in,  
“Happy Birthday Aaron.”  
“Shut up Robert.”  
Robert simply grinned and kissed him again.

Aaron looked down at everyone and took a deep breath,  
“Hey.”  
He turned and smiled at Robert,  
“Hey yourself.”  
Robert stepped over and put his arm around him,  
“You okay?”  
Aaron nodded,  
“Just taking a moment.”  
Robert rest his head on Aarons shoulder and smiled,  
“It’s been a long day.”  
“It’s been a great day.”  
“True.”  
Aaron held on to Robert’s hands around his waist and smiled,  
“It’s been 20 years you know.”  
Robert looked at him,  
“Hmm?”  
Aaron smiled,  
“Since we met. 20 years.”  
“Shit…”  
Aaron turned and looked at him,  
“Any regrets?”  
Robert scoffed,  
“Loads.”  
He looked at Aaron,  
“But none about you.”  
Aaron smirked and looked back at everyone,  
“I still have it you know.”  
“What?”  
Aaron smiled to himself,  
“The car.”  
Robert laughed,  
“Me too.”  
“Yeah?”  
Robert nodded,  
“Couldn’t get rid of the thing that got us together.”  
“I think your mega crush on me is what got us together.”  
Robert frowned,  
“My crush on you? Settle down mate.”  
Robert kissed his neck and stood up straight; slinging his arm around Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron linked their hands,  
“Still my best friend.”  
Robert grinned and looked at him,  
“I should bloody think so.”  
He looked down at everyone and sighed,  
“Right…shall we make an appearance?”  
Aaron squeezed his hand,  
“Let’s do it.”  
Robert broke away and headed toward the stairs; he paused and looked back at Aaron,  
“Hey…you coming?”  
He winked at him,  
“Husband.”  
Aaron grinned widely at the word and walked over to him; taking his hand and leaning up to kiss him briefly before they made their way back to their reception.


End file.
